I Invented the Night
by Becula
Summary: A silly story in which smuttiness and romance ensue. Two immortal men fight for Becca's heart, but who shall she choose?  Becca OC  x Dracula x Van Helsing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Whoot, second fanfiction ever. Yep, here it is. Different fandom this time, although there will definitely be more Harry Potter stuff too. Becca is an OC of mine, and there's of course, plenty of Van Helsing and Dracula. However, I own neither of these characters, just taking them for a ride.**

I apologise for any spelling mistakes or anything of the like, I don't yet have a beta to check over everything, so it's only down to me! I often write this at ridiculous times of the morning, so my judgment is not always at its full coherency.

With that over, on with the show!

She panted slightly for breath; she had ran the entire way through Dracula's castle. Van Helsing had promised to find her, when he didn't come… she thought the worst.

She'd found the cure, but they were ahead of schedule. They still had 48 hours until his first full moon, and they'd already found Castle Dracula.

She heard an argument in hushed tones on the other side of the door.

"She has always been mine and I will make her so!" A thick Transylvanian accent stated, she knew it was Dracula from his deep, rich voice, yet it sounded… impatient and angry.

"She will not! You cannot do that to her, turn her into a creature of evil…" She could hear who she assumed to be Van Helsing reply.

"Ah my dear Gabriel.-" he started condescendingly. "She would be not a creature of evil, but of purity. Something pure created from evil, one of God's weapon's on earth. I would make her my queen, the only one ever to drink my own blood." Dracula stated, becoming impatient with the man who had murdered him all those years ago.

"I can't let you do such a thing to Becca. I love her as much as you Dracula, and I won't let you have her." He growled.

She gasped from behind the door, stifling it with her hand, they were talking about **her**?

"Neither of us has ever settled for half. I think Becca should decide for herself, we cannot force her." He said fairly, smirking.

"You mean **both** of us, try and seduce her? See who she chooses!" Van Helsing demanded of his fanged enemy.

"That is exactly what I mean Gabriel. I know you ventured here, aiming to kill me. However you have 2 days until the werewolf venom will fully take hold, what say we have a little competition with the spare time?" He smiled in mock sweetness.

"Normally, I would refuse. However, I am afraid of what you would do to her if I do not comply. 2 days, we shall see who she chooses." He said, defeated.

"Excellent." Dracula said, before sweeping into his Hell Beast form and flying from the room, bursting through a glass window.

"What have I done?" Gabriel Van Helsing muttered to himself.

Becca fled as quickly as possible, she tried as hard as she could to forget what she'd heard.

~~

Becca was walking through the castle, stalking, creeping through the shadows. Avoiding the Dwergi, they just scared her to be quite Frank. She reached a small courtyard type area outside.

"Oh Becca." A Transylvanian voice called tauntingly. "Oh, Becca." Much like the way he calls Van Helsing.

She froze and gasped. Before she knew it, Dracula was pressed against her back.

"There you are, I have been searching everywhere for you." His body felt oddly warm against hers, she had always expected his skin to feel icy cold.

"O-oh r-really?" She asked shakily, unable to slow her heart. It pounded, knocking against her ribcage, much like a bird trapped in a cage too small for it.

He heard her heart beat accelerate in speed and smirked, his body was pressed tight against hers.

"Yes my love, I have. I have something to show you." He whispered huskily, kissing along her neck.

Her head tipped back gently onto his shoulder, giving him more access to the column of her throat, she moaned softly at the feel of his lips against her skin. Before coming to her senses and remembering his and Gabriel's little "bet".

She pulled away from him. "What are you doing Dracula?" She asked venomously, she couldn't reveal that she knew about their plan could she? At least not until Gabriel had confronted her also, to be sure.

"I thought that much was obvious." He said sarcastically.

His voice almost broke her resolve, it was the accent she thought. It was pure heaven, his voice was an octave or so lower than Van Helsing's and sent shivers down her spine.

He reached out his hands to her hips, and pulled her against him roughly. He leaned in and spoke against her lips, just a hair's width away.

"I want you Rebecca…" He delighted in the shiver and the further racing of her heart. She was finding it hard to deny herself and he could tell.

He watched as her eyes were fixed onto his bottom lip, she unconsciously licked her own, only serving to drive his need higher. 

"I-I can't… You a-and…You'll…" She stuttered, before breaking free from his grasp and running as fast as she could back into the castle.

He watched her go, knowing that she was finding it hard to define her feelings at the moment. Of course, as far as she knew, he was the bad guy, you can't want the bad guy.

She wanted to find Van Helsing, and now. She needed his reassurance, of course she knew about the bet… but Dracula could just kill her at any moment, at least for now Gabriel seemed to be on her side.

~~

"Van Helsing!" She called upon seeing him in the library.

He turned to see Becca running towards him, and almost fell backwards as she barreled into his arms.

"D-Dracula… he…" She couldn't say it, and just buried her head into his chest.

He rubbed her back and whispered small reassurances. He now felt sure that this little bet would be his. Dracula had made his advance, and she had come running back to him.

"Ssshhh, it's okay now, I'm here." He said tentatively, cupping her chin and tilting her head up, to meet his gaze. He explored her eyes for a moment before leaning in and slowly kissing her.

She felt the soft pressure of Gabriel's lips against her own, she was frozen for a moment, too shocked to respond. His tongue snaked out to brush her bottom lip, coaxing her to part her lips and let him explore her sweet cavern.

She gasped and moaned almost inaudibly, her lips parted of their own accord.

His hands were brushing up her arms, pulling her closer, he breathed in her soft, feminine scent and sighed into the kiss.

They kissed languidly for a few moments, before she pulled back to breathe.

Her eyes focusing, she realized that this was just all a part of that damned bet, it meant nothing more than beating Dracula to him.

"Meet me, here, in an hour." She whispered and kissed his cheek before leaving.

He was somewhat shocked as to her sudden departure, but thought nothing of it. He already assumed that he had won the bet, and she was meeting him back here for another kiss or more…

He smiled, wanting to see the look on Dracula's face… It was surreal, they were acting like friends. He found Dracula to be somewhat like himself, he was nowhere near the monster he was made out to be, so far.

~~

Dracula was shocked to find Becca returning to him so quickly.

He stood in welcome and gestured to the seat next to him. She sat down it calmly, but had yet not met his eyes.

"Dracula? V-Vladislaus?" She said, afraid to call him that.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked politely.

'Oh, the accent.' She thought, tainted with desire. She really should stay away from him…

"I-I'm confused… You… Earlier… Gabriel…" She muttered, actually trying to figure her feelings out, but acting at the same time.

"Ah." he nodded, saying nothing more, understanding that Gabriel had too approached her, and she was processing things.

"Can I ask a favor of you Vladislaus? I know I shouldn't… You're supposed to be the enemy, I shouldn't even be here… you could kill me oh so easily…" She said.

"You may ask what you wish young one." He said imploringly.

"Might you meet me in the library in one hour? While I attempt to analyze these feelings I do not recognize?" She asked shyly, blushing.

"One hour. I shall be there." He said, transforming into his hell beast form and taking to the skies, planning to fly to the other side of the castle grounds, to tell Igor of his locations and for him not to be disturbed.

She shivered, she hated when he did that. It scared her, he didn't look like himself. He was a true beast in that form. Not the attractive man he was normally.

She blushed profusely… where did 'attractive' come from!

A/N: I apologise for the short chapter, the next one will definitely be longer I PROMISE.  
It's currently 3.44 am and I have to get up at 8 am for work in a few hours, so I need to go and get some sleep.

Keep on Keeping on!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! Thanks for sticking with me on this, my other fanfiction will soon be updated also. I hope that you guys are enjoying reading them as much as I am writing them. On with the show!**

The clock struck 9 in the evening, Becca walked into the library to find both men in a shouting match, demanding as to why the other was there.

"Excuse me." She said, not raising her voice. Both men turned to look at her with innocent expressions. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Now that I have you're attention…" She started. "I have a matter that I would like to discuss with both of you." She said seriously, planting her feet and folding her arms.

The both took in the expression, and took the wise decision not to interrupt her.

"Good. I don't know who to trust any more… at first, Gabriel, you helped me so much, you saved me, you were my… guardian of sorts, my protector. I was told that Dracula was the enemy, he was to be killed at any cost… but he too, has been nothing but friendly and hospitable toward me. The way you made him sound I expected to be treated awfully, chained up somewhere, or killed merely on sight. I do not know what to do any longer…" She bit her lip.

They both felt oddly chastised and guilty for making her feel this way.

Tears welled up in her eyes, hurt flooding her being.

"Then to overhear that I am nothing more than a condition of a petty bet… I thought I meant more than that, to at least one of you. Because of this, I am leaving. You two can fight it out to the death, or whatever it is you came here to do, without me." With that she burst into tears.

She took one last blurred look at them both before fleeing the room as quickly as possible.

Both men sucked in a breath and opened their mouths, ready accuse each other… but couldn't find the drive to. Knowing what they had done was wrong, they had made a beautiful, intelligent girl, feel worthless to them.

"We should see her together. Explain it properly." Van Helsing said sensibly.

Dracula looked at him in surprise. "I had not expected you to say something so logical Gabriel. Let us find her before she leaves for good."

With that Dracula grabbed Gabriel's wrist, and leapt into the air, transforming into his Hell Beast form mid-way, soaring over the castle to find her.

He spotted her in the same court yard that he had approached her in earlier. He swept down and returned to his regular form as he placed Van Helsing on the ground.

"Becca!" They shouted simultaneously.

She turned with a tear stained face to both of them.

"We have to explain…" Gabriel started.

"But first, we both owe you an apology for we have wronged you, and you're honour." Said Dracula, bowing slightly.

Her eyes widened.

"Please, just come with us and let us straighten this out." Van Helsing said.

"Please?" Dracula added, looking at her imploringly.

She was defeated, she couldn't deny them.

"Okay." She whispered.

They each took hold of her hands, and lead her inside.

The trio sat upon one of the large sofa's in a huge, ornate bedroom. Becca in the middle and a man on each side.

"Might I explain Gabriel?" Dracula asked, strangely polite.

She watched as Van Helsing nodded, looking ashamed at himself.

"You see Becca, darling." He said in that seductive accent. "You, being yourself, how could both of us not lust after you. Being typical males, we fought over it, who we thought you should go to, who should be the one to seduce you. And after all, being male, we disagreed. It was not a bet as such, but we both wanted you so much, we were unwilling to give up so easily. That was when we realised, we have no right to choose for you, it is entirely up to you whether you have one, or none of us." He said earnestly.

She thought long and hard about it. She came to a conclusion that could bring them all gratification.

"I have an idea, however, I am not entirely sure I can go through with it…" She said, blushing and biting her lip.

How could she do such a thing when she was a virgin? She didn't know how to handle one man, let alone two.

Dracula sensed her foreboding in her heart.

"What is you're idea Becca?" Van Helsing asked softly.

"You both… want me… correct?" She blushed when both men nodded rapidly. "I am confused, you both approached me today, in a… manner to which I am not accustomed…"

She watched as their brows furrowed in confusion, not quite getting her meaning.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, there was no un-embarrassing way to say it really.

"The way both of you approached me, is something I have never encountered. I have never been touched by a man in anyway. The simplest of kisses, had me… well, weak at the knees. I am so confused, on account of the sea of new sensations, I am attracted to both of you. I am not sure if it is genuine attraction, or just want for those new feelings again." She bit her bottom lip hard, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Dracula could almost smell the blood nearing the surface as she bit into her lip, he was fast becoming aroused. He shifted in his seat, using his long, dark clothing to cover his crotch area.

"What do you propose?" Van Helsing asked, oblivious to Vladislaus's discomfort.

"I was thinking… about, exploring, the possibility of doing… things, with both of you…together… But I don't know how to do anything to one man, let alone satisfy two." She said shakily blushing profusely.

"We'll take charge." Vladislaus whispered huskily.

He pulled her into his lap, straddling him. Her knees were touching the outsides of his thighs, meaning she was spread completely over his lap, feeling extremely vulnerable. She tried her hardest not to touch down on him, scared stiff, keeping her weight above his lap.

Dracula gestured for Gabriel to stand and come around the other side of the sofa.

He started to kiss and lick at her neck, knowing how much she enjoyed it earlier. Her head tipped back as it had before, revealing more of the pale white flesh, offering it to his hungry mouth.

The tendons on her neck stuck out, and her collar bones were absolutely gorgeous. He nipped at her soft skin, then soothed it with his tongue.

She was making soft mewls and moans of content, back arched ever so slightly.

Gabriel was so turned on by the sight, it shocked him that he was not feeling any malice toward Dracula, for getting to touch her first. He just wanted to join in, so he stood and bent down, so as to nip at the sensitive skin of her ear lobe. Steadying his hands on the arm of the sofa.

She moaned a tiny bit louder, not loud enough they decided, as each noise got caught in her throat, as though she was trying to keep them in.

Gabriel ran his tongue along his inside of the delicate shell of her ear, before whispering. "You're so sexy, there on his lap, Vladislaus looks **more** than happy to have you there, perched on his cock… I wish it was I sat there, with you on top of mine, it's so hard…" he pressed his palm against his trapped erection, trying to find a little relief.

She bit her lip to unsuccessfully hold back a whine at his obscene words, her eyes fluttering shut. She concentrated hard on not letting out too many noises, she was ever so embarrassed. Yet oh so aroused, her senses were overwhelmed by the pair of exploring tongues and teeth, nipping and suckling her flesh.

Dracula heard Van Helsing's word's and noticed the bite of her lip at _"perched on his cock". _He only now saw that she was trying to keep her weight off him, he grasped her hips and pulled her down fully onto his lap. She was completely vulnerable, spread over him.

She let out a yelp of surprise as she came into contact with Dracula's arousal. It was impossibly hard between her legs. Her eyes flew open and snapped to Dracula's own.

He smirked slightly, before grinding his pelvis against hers. Watching the jaw drop slightly and the eyes roll back, loving be able to effect her so.

She tipped her head back and moaned, that felt so amazing.

He did it again a couple of times, delighting in her moans, breaking the silence. She looked at him again, and he leant up to kiss her, arching his back off the sofa.

The kiss started off tender, before being filled with need and urgency. He was suckling and biting her bottom lip, her small whimper caused him to growl and plunder her mouth again. How arousing his Becca was.

Van Helsing drank in the sight of the two together. He had to admit, they looked perfect. They both shared pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Dracula's back was straight, no longer leaning on the sofa as he reached up to kiss her, she was mewling as he kissed her devouringly.

Gabriel reached out and grasped her hips, his thumbs rubbing a small pattern against her sides. This caused her to gasp, breaking the kiss, and arch back into his touch.

As she arched back it caused her pelvis to grind forward into Dracula's, rubbing against his painfully hard erection, in turn causing him to growl low in his throat.

Grab, Gasp, Growl, in quick succession. It was so hot.

She met his hungry eyes for permission to kiss Van Helsing. His eyes somehow conveyed it without words. He didn't mind, feeling overly possessive however, he delighted in the fact that he had kissed her first, her lips red and pouted from all his intense kissing.

She twisted her body round, still atop Vladislaus's lap, and searched Van Helsing's eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers as devouringly as Dracula's had, lust clouding his brain. He then thought that he would treat her a little differently, after all, her decision would only be harder if both him and Dracula did everything in the same way.

He slowly and thoroughly searched her mouth with this tongue, enjoying her small moans, before offering her to do the same, unlike Dracula had.

She shyly and tentatively returned the gesture, blushing profusely. She almost preferred Dracula's rough treatment, leaving her in the submissive position, as she knew not what to do. Then realized Gabriel was doing this on purpose, giving her a choice, a chance to have a little power. She returned the kiss more avidly.

She almost forgot Vladislaus was even there until he made a sound of protest at how long their kiss was taking. Something crossed between a growl and an impatient whine. She swiveled her hips in a circular motion, grinding onto his erection, causing him to groan in that velvet voice, arousing her further.

**A/N : At least I think that chapter was longer than the last, I really have NO idea where this is going right now. After the sex scene is finally over, what happens then?  
I'd appreciate if anyone has any ideas. I have a couple, I don't want them to have this odd three way relationship going on, I want Becca to be with Dracula. Then what happens to poor Gabriel?**

So yeah, Read and Review, and I'd appreciate suggestions, I'm out.  
- Tom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry that it's been a while, I watched Van Helsing again tonight for some inspiration. Holy HELL Roxburgh as Dracula is so hot. I couldn't help but give Becca a little more action! Continue on dear reader:**

She broke the kiss with Van Helsing to breathe, her head dropped down onto Dracula's shoulder and she panted, trying to regain her breath.

He smirked and risked a glance at Van Helsing, who smirked also. This was sublime.

"Should we move this to the bed?" He asked.

"Nnnngh." was her only reply, arching off of his lap and struggling to stand. Dracula chuckled and took her into his arms, carrying her to the bed.

"I have one condition." She said seriously. Both men looked at her, painfully aroused, but took in her flushed face and darkened eyes, they let her speak.

"My virginity remains intact, and the one whom I choose shall be the one to take it." She said she couldn't have sex with both of them; she'd never even touched a guy anywhere before, let alone go all the way with two of the hottest men she'd ever seen.

"Agreed." both of the men said together. "I think young one, you are wearing a completely inappropriate amount of clothing." Said Dracula, toying with the button at her shirt.

Van Helsing agreed completely. He watched as Dracula all but tore her shirt from her body, growling at her noise of protest. "I'll get you another." he snarled before stepping back to admire her.

She was lying on her back, in her bra and a tight black pair of trousers, the sword and gun discarded earlier. The tendons in her neck stuck out as her head was lain back, her breasts were large and round, the lacy black bra framing her ample cleavage beautifully. She had a flat pale stomach.

Van Helsing stepped forward, thinking it only fair that he remove the next article of clothing.

He carefully unzipped her leather boots, and placed them gently on the floor at the foot of the bed. He looked at Dracula and nodded, both of them taking a side of the waistband of her trousers, and pulling.

She gasped and felt the undying need to cover herself as she was bared to these men.

Her black laced panties matched the bra; her legs were long and shapely, pale also.

Both men throbbed in anticipation; she had such a beautiful body.

She attempted to cover herself with her hands, using both to cover her panties, not realizing that this only served to make her arms push her breasts together.

"Whoa." one of the men whispered, she couldn't tell which.

She sat up and looked at them, mouths agape.

"You're... Turn…" she panted, before standing in her underwear, to undress each man.

She started with Van Helsing. She pushed the duster coat off of his shoulders, and placed his hat on her head. She next unbuttoned the leather waistcoat type garment, before throwing it to the ground, she chastely pecked the wound from where the wolf man had bitten him, through the torn jumper. He pulled the jumper over his head for her and set to work on his trousers and shoes. He shed them and kissed her quickly.

Dracula took in the sight of the pair, Becca in her gorgeous underwear and pale tempting skin, brushing dangerously close to Gabriel's tented boxers.

Van Helsing moved to sit on the bed and give Dracula his turn.

She moved close to him, and lowered her eyes shyly. He delighted in the way she blushed prettily.

She reached up and removed his long black jacket, and tackled the buttoned shirt beneath. She got caught up in his masculine scent, and couldn't resist nuzzling into the hollow of his neck and inhaling it, causing him to growl deep in his chest.

She hurriedly finished the rest of the buttons and pushed it off his shoulders. She stood back and admired the muscular, pale expanse of skin. He was gorgeous. He reached down to remove his boots and trousers, and let them fall to the ground. 

She got one last glance before her lips were claimed, that powerful chest, hewed sculpture of a stomach and those muscular thighs… She was in heaven.

He too kissed her, standing in tented boxers. His arousal insistently nudging against her stomach as they kissed, she moaned into his mouth, and he drank down her sounds hungrily. 

He lead her to the bed, where Van Helsing lay, aching to touch himself but unable to tear his eyes away from them. 

She got onto the bed, not knowing who to look at or where to sit.

"Come here." Van Helsing said, leaning back into the pillows at the top of the bed, pressing her back against his stomach and chest.

Dracula crawled onto the bed with a cat like grace, and leant down to kiss her. His groin touching hers ever so slightly as he held his body up using his arms.

His lips parted as he leaned in, then pulled back slightly, he repeated the action, leaning in even closer with parted lips, before pulling back a few centimeters, she gave a whimper of indignation at his teasing, and he kissed her roughly.

Twining his tongue with her own, before pulling back slightly to bite down into her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. She keened **loudly**, before blushing at her noise, she was normally so reserved… but the sharp pain had felt divine.

The count pulled back and saw the minute trickling line of blood running down her chin, before a couple of drops splashed down into the hollow of her neck. He moaned as he smelt it, as much as seeing the colour against her pale skin.

He clenched his fists, trying to control the bloodlust, all of his veins throbbed with need, especially those… Oh how he groaned.

Van Helsing could see him struggling, he wasn't sure what to do, he decided he'd intercept if he got too out of control.

Vladislaus opened his eyes, to see hers boring into his own, dark and dilated with lust, his resolve snapped easier than he had expected. He growled loudly and almost pounced upon her.

He flicked his tongue against the skin at the base of her neck, lapping up the droplet of blood there. Before trailing up the column of her throat to her jaw line, where he placed a little nip of his teeth, before licking up the last of the blood.

He finished the dark red trail right back to her soft, tempting lips, he dragged her straight into an open-mouthed kiss, sharing the taste of her blood.

She moaned as the coppery taste of her own blood touched her tongue, having it fed to her by Dracula's own tongue was so hot, she had never thought it possible to feel so aroused.

Vladislaus couldn't help himself, without even realizing it as he kissed her he'd started a grinding motion of his pelvis against hers, she moaned loudly into his mouth as his clothed erection rubbed against her clitoris, only thin layers of cloth in the way.

She felt a sudden rush of moisture between her thighs, intensifying the blissful friction of his arousal and the dampened cloth against her core. She broke the kiss with Dracula as her back arched almost impossibly, a loud groan slipped from her lips unbidden.

As she arched, the curve of her bottom pressed straight against Van Helsing's trapped arousal, causing him to groan and grab her hips, before grinding against her. Using her hips to pull her down against his cock and rock his hips slightly, he was already so close.

She could feel the heat of him against her, and this arched her back even further, it felt so good, she was so sensitive.

Dracula truly wished he had a camera or something to capture the moment; however it would be forever ingrained on his memory.

He placed his hands at her thighs to steady himself, and leaned in to nibble at her collar bones, seeing as they stuck out most deliciously as she arched. He delighted in her gasp and bit down harder.

Dracula actually looked toward Van Helsing for permission, taking in the clenched jaw and white knuckled hands at her hips; he could tell he was close.

Vladislaus trailed his tongue down between the valley of her breasts, causing her to moan most deliciously, right down her abdomen and back up to her neck. His tongue seeming to burn an anthology of sin upon her soft skin.

**A/N : Sorry that this wasn't a particularly long chapter, I've been super busy with lots of stuff from school. Being 16 sucks sometimes! I know who Becca will end up with in the end. Dracula won't be as bad he seemed, him and Van Helsing will sort everything out peacefully… But do I carry on and show Becca and Vlad's life afterwards, in the future?**

Thanks for sticking with me!  
Reviews are appreciated more than you know  
. ** 3**


End file.
